The one after the Wedding
by Lynsco13
Summary: A/U: This story takes place after Ross says "Rachel" instead of Emily at the alter. It starts at the airport and I've decided to take a new spin on it. Instead of Emily showing up and Rachel ending up going to Athens alone...Emily never shows up and Ross and Rachel end up actually going on this trip together. Opening old doors that both had thought they closed long ago. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Ross sat in the airport terminal looking down at the two tickets he had in his hand. He was mentally kicking himself. Why would he think, after saying the wrong name at his own wedding, did he assume that Emily would forgive him and come with him to their honeymoon. His friends had already left for New York, so all he could do was sit alone and sulk at his own stupid mistake. Or so he thought he was alone. A familiar figure came rushing past him towards the terminal with a handful of suitcases. The very person that in some way, got him in this position.

"Rach?" Ross spoke out as he got up and walked towards her. "Rach!"

Shocked and confused, Rachel turned around, "Hi." She said back with a smile on her face.

"Wha..what are you doing here?" Ross asked. He assumed Rachel had gotten on the plane hours ago with the others.

"Well I…I've been on standby for a flight home for hours." Rachel explained.

Ross, still with a defeated look on his face responds, "Oh."

Rachel gives him a sympathy look as she realizes what is going on. "No sign of Emily huh?" She asked tilting her head to the side to show him she felt bad about the situation.

Ross sat back down and looked back towards where he would hope Emily would be coming from, "Not yet." He looks back down at his hands where he was holding the tickets for his honeymoon to Athens.

Rachel sits across from him with a frown now on her face, "So um, what time are you supposed to leave?" She asks and once she finishes the question, a woman over the intercom announces, "This is the last call for flight 1066 to Athens. This is the last call."

Ross looks up and then back at Rachel and says, "Pretty soon I guess."

"Yeah." Rachel responds with a slight smile. Rachel continues to look at Ross with a sympathy smile. She couldn't help but feel bad for Ross. She hated seeing him so hurt and could only assume beating himself up over what happened at his wedding. She never intended to hurt him. Hell, she didn't even tell him how she actually felt because she had seen how happy he was with Emily right before the wedding. Even wished him good luck. She was still confused over why he said her name instead of Emily's. "I'm sorry." She tells Ross.

Ross looks back towards where Rachel had come from only moments before expecting, hoping for Emily to walk towards him, he looks back at Rachel and says, "I just, I don't understand. I mean how could she do this?" Ross asks. "Ya know. Am I a complete idiot for thinking that she would actually show up?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No. You're not an idiot Ross. You're a guy very much in love."

Ross smacks the tickets lightly on his hand and says back, "Same difference." The woman over the intercom comes on again and announces, "This message is for flight 1066 to Athens should now be on board." Kind of irritated, Ross shouts out as if that woman could him, "I GET IT." Ross then looks back down at his tickets feeling defeated again, "Well that's that."

Rachel starts to think to herself. He shouldn't have to be so depressed over this. Sure it was stupid mistake and Emily has a right to be mad but its something that she should at least given him the opportunity to work on then just plainly given up. At that very moment, an idea popped in Rachel's head, "No, you know what? I think you should go."

Ross, little confused says, "What?"

"Yeah I do. That you should go by yourself. Get some distance. Clear your head." Rachel starts to collect her things and get up from the spot she was sitting at. "Think it will be really good."

Ross shakes his head in disbelief, "Oh I..I..I don't know."

"Come on Ross. I think it would be really good for you." Rachel reassures him.

Ross looks at the terminal that he should be heading towards and then back at Rachel, "I mean I could. Yeah I could do that."

Rachel nods her head back, "Yeah."

Ross then looks back down at the tickets he has in his hand and says, "I cant, I can't even believe her." He slaps the tickets on his leg and immediately stands up, "You know what, I am. I am gonna go."

Rachel agrees and says, "Good." And then both say "Right" when agreeing about it.

Ross picks up his bag and throws it over his shoulder and says, "Thanks."

"Okay. Well I see you back when I get home." Says Rachel as she leans in for a hug to Ross, "if I ever get a flight out of here." She laughs. Ross squeezes her back and he has his own idea pop into his head.

"Hey wait." Ross stops her in her tracks as she tries to head to her own terminal. She turns around to let him finish. "Nah." He ends up saying.

Confused she asks, "What. Wait what?" She laughs.

Ross shows her that he had two tickets to Athens and asks her, "What don't you come? I mean I have two tickets, why not?"

Rachel shakes her head, laughs and says, "Oh I don't…Ross…really?"

Ross steps closer to her, "Yeah, yeah. It would be great. I mean you can lay on the beach, and I can cry over my failed marriage." This got a laugh from both of them. "See how I make jokes."

Rachel laughs, "Uh huh." She nods.

Ross looks at Rachel and tells her, " I mean I could use a friend."

"Oh wow. Uhh okay uhh, maybe." Rachel continues, " Yes I can do that." Rachel finally responding to Ross's offer.

"Cool." Ross says as he heads towards the terminal with Rachel.

"Alright cool." Rachel says with him. Both board the flight to Athens. Nether one look back. A trip nether would have expected to go on. A trip that will change everything for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ : I know that first chapter was all in the actual episode minus the part with Emily so there wasn't much to see from my creative side. But I had to start it simply because it would leave my head if I didn't. Here is were the actual new events start. I hope everyone enjoys.

This story will most likely include Monica and Chandlers relationship as well. I am kinda going to switch it up though. Meaning the whole, "them keeping their relationship a secret" thing might not happen. More than likely I will actually make that be a Ross/Rachel thing. But I will still have Mondler moments in this story as well.

Please review! It would help tremendously. Thank you in advance.

Rachel and Ross, now on the plane, waited in silence while the plane took off. Rachel thinking a lot though, couldn't help but look at the man she just agreed to go to Greece with. She wasn't completely sure if she should be happy about this or that she feels like the biggest idiot on the planet. Here she was, going on Ross's Honeymoon that was meant for Ross and his wife. His wife. Ross was now married. What was she thinking? As she looked out the window while the plane ascended, she couldn't help what Ross was thinking. I mean, did he actually want her to tag along or was it just because she was there and Emily wasn't? Her mind going a hundred miles a minute and couldn't make it stop. The past year for Rachel couldn't have been the most depressing of her life. She started the year happy. Happy and with Ross but then they got into an argument over the letter that she wrote to him about maybe restarting their relationship and that was it. Then she introduced Ross to Emily and they got together. Ross got engaged after only six weeks of knowing each other but both seemed happy. Then you have Phoebe who although weren't having children of her own, was carrying three tiny people inside her for her brother. Joey is always his happy go lucky self. Then Chandler is his normal goofy self but happy at his job and everything. Then there's Monica who got a killer job and couldn't be happier. What does Rachel have? Nothing. She still works a Bloomingdales with no foreseeable future promotion. She hasn't really been with anyone seriously since Ross and she still lives with Monica barely able to pay rent. She looked back over at Ross who seemed to be thinking just as hard as she was and looking at the band that was around his left ring finger. She knew marriage for him meant everything. Hell, when they were together, he had a planned kids, moving the suburbs and marriage in the first six weeks. She couldn't help but smile at that memory. Sure, that scared her at the time but that was the day they first told each other they loved one another. Then her smile faded. She couldn't be having these feelings for him again. She just couldn't. He's a married man and he hurt her. Hell, he hurt Emily.

"You okay?" Rachel asked filling the silence that had been lingering between them the entire flight so far. Ross just nodded. Ross couldn't believe he would have to face the idea of a second failed marriage. I mean he can rightfully say this one was clearly his fault. How could he have been so stupid. Rachel, he said Rachel instead of Emily. Even if Emily had wanted to fix this. Fix his mistake, there is no way she would let him live it down.

Instead of pushing him to talk, Rachel left Ross alone the entire flight over. It couldn't have been the weirdest and most awkward trips either one has gone on. Or so they think.

…

"Rachel, do you need me to help you?" Ross asked as he tried not to laugh at Rachel trying to carry all of her bags and some of his through the hotel doors.

"Nah, I got it. It is your honeymoon." Rachel breathed out as she wobbled over to where Ross was standing. Ross smiled and shook his head as he turned his attention to the receptionist at the counter. "Reservation for Geller?" Ross told the person behind the counter. Ross and a heavy breathing Rachel watched as the receptionist typed away looking for the room. "Ahh, yes. The honeymoon suite." The receptionist said in a think Greek-English accent, turned around and grabbed a key.

"Uh Ross, not to make this day even more depressing. But 'honeymoon suite'?" Rachel said. Ross nodded remembering that he wasn't here with Emily. "Look, long story, but can I exchange that for conjoining rooms?" Ross asked solemnly. The receptionist gave Ross and Rachel an odd look but went to look for what was requested. "Ah, yes sir. We have one left. Are you sure?"

Ross just simply nodded and waited until he was handed the key for the rooms.

…

Now in their rooms and unpacked, Ross had gone on the balcony to just think and stare at the view. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Rachel walk up behind him.

"Ross?" Ross jumped at the sound of her voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You should be probably call Monica. She's probably worried that you haven't called yet." Rachel informed him.

"Oh right. You didn't call?" Ross asked shocked that she wasn't the one to tell Monica about this.

"Oh no. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about that." Rachel said as she sat on his couch and padded the seat next to her. He obliged and sat down next to her. "Maybe we shouldn't tell our friends I am here. I can call from a different phone later and just say that I decided to spend the next couple of days in England or something. I don't want her or anyone else to get the wrong idea about this." Rachel explained placing her hand gently on his knee cap.

"Why would they get the wrong idea? I mean, we are friends right?" Ross asked confused by her request to keep it quiet.

"Of course we are but Moni…never mind. Point is, I don't want there to be room for assumptions. Especially since you are technically married and this is your honeymoon." Rachel didn't have the heart to tell him why at least Monica would get the wrong idea.

Ross gave her a questioning look but agreed. He got up and went to the hotel room to call his sister. He dialed her number and Monica immediately answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Mon. It's Ross." Ross told him.

"Hey. You made it to Athens I assume." Monica asked.

"Yeah, I paid for this trip so thought I would enjoy it." While Ross spoke to Monica, he watched as Rachel walked back to her room. How although her hair is a tad bit longer and lighter then when they were last together, she was still incredibly beautiful. Probably more beautiful than before. I mean, what friend who he previously dated would agree to go on his honeymoon that was meant for another woman, with him to just comfort and be there for him. He knew Rachel had a big heart, but along the way between when they broke up and when he met Emily, he forgot.

"Ross?" Monica's voice snapped him back to the conversation he was suppose to be having with Monica.

"What? Sorry, I zoned out." Ross admitted.

"Well thanks." Monica teased. "I said, have you by chance heard from Rachel? She didn't come home with us so I'm slightly worried about her."

Ross smiled as he thought about his sweet but protective sister. "I think she said something about staying in London a little while longer. I think she wanted to enjoy the place since she was there like half a day. Plus, I think I heard something about shopping?" Ross explained, obviously lying. Rachel had come back into his room and smiled shyly.

Monica huffed and said, "We need to send her to shoppers anonymous or something."

Ross laughed lightly, "Oh yeah because that would work." He said sarcastically, giving Rachel a wink knowing she didn't have any idea what the Geller siblings were talking about. Rachel looked confused but Ross shook his head, indicating for her not to worry about it. "Monica, I'm sure she will call when she gets settled. I got to go. Love you Mon."

"Love you too Ross. Before you go, I wanted to ask. Are you okay?" She asked sympathetically.

"Ill be okay I think." He said honestly. "Greece has some kind people here so I'm in good hands." He said as he looked at Rachel who was messing with the magazines on the coffee table. "Bye Monica"

"Bye Ross" Both hung up the phone. Rachel looked up and saw the faintest of smiles on his face. The first he has shown in at least twenty-four hours.

"So Ross, what should we do?" Rachel said through a yawn. Ross responded with a yawn of his own indicating the jet lag they both were feeling.

"Well since we have three days, figured tonight we could just stay in and watch something. Maybe order room service. I am too tired to do anything right now." Ross said sitting down next to her on his couch.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rachel said as she stretched out on the couch, placing her feet on the coffee table. "Do you know how good this feels to not have someone yell at you because my feet are on the table?" Rachel joked. Ross laughed. It felt good to laugh again, he thought. He stated down and mimicked Rachel's position and turned on the TV. He turned on the tv and flipped through the channels to see if there was anything remotely familiar on. When he came across a show he secretly loved, Beverly Hills, 90210, he stopped. He could feel eyes on him so he looked over at Rachel who was giving him a very questionable look. "What?" he asked slightly laughing.

"Beverly Hills, 90210?" Rachel questioned, "I mean, I knew you were weird about some of the shows you watched but this?"

"Hey, I think it. Its no different than Days of our Lives." He argued laughing.

Rachel threw her hands up to surrender. "Alright Geller, but you do know I will tease the hell out of you about this." She warned.

Ross laughed and just nodded. They both got comfortable and started to watch the weird show that was on their screen in silence.

…

At some point, Ross had passed out while watching the show. The jet lag really can be a pain sometimes, Ross thought. He went to get up to get a glass of water but stopped when he felt the weight of someone on his lap. He looked down and saw that Rachel too had fallen asleep and at some point laid her head on his lap. He smiled as he watched her sleep soundly. He gently swiped the hair that had fallen in her face away and behind her ear. She was so peaceful when she slept. He thought about her constantly. Something he would never admit. Something that made it the very reason he jumped so soon to get engaged to Emily. He figured that if he married Emily, his thoughts about Rachel would go away. Hell, when she originally denied coming to the ceremony, he was hurt but also relieved slightly. Only because if he saw her face while marrying someone else, well it might turn out the very way it did. When she had shown up to see him get married, he had gotten nervous. The way she looked when he saw her right before was stunning. And there was something he knew was wrong just how she presented herself. He knew he would have to ask what she was really there for. He gently picked her up in his arms and slowly walked her to her room and put her to bed. He covered her up and kissed her forehead. The small smile that crossed his face as he left her room. He may have wanted to come on this trip with Emily to try and fix things but something was telling him that the company he had would be better.

…

The next couple of days was probably the best time either Ross or Rachel have had in a long time. The laughter, the jokes, the fun. They explored ancient ruins, they toured most of Athens and had some of the most amazing food. Ross even let Rachel shop some considering that he knew she loved the shop and they both thought that if she didn't come back with something, Monica might get suspicious.

Laughing, Ross looked at Rachel who was trying to read some of the things on the menu at the restaurant they were currently at. She looked so amazing. She was wearing one of her new dresses that she had bought the day before. A red silk dress that hugged her form in all the right places. He couldn't help but gawk at her. She was extremely beautiful. She could have worn a trash bag and still be the most beautiful woman there.

Something was still bugging him so he thought he would see if she would talk to him about it. "So Rach, can I ask you something?"

"Mmhm" Rachel answered squinting at the menu one more time before giving up and looking up at Ross.

"Now, please don't assume I didn't want you there because I did. But I have to know, what changed your mind about coming to my wedding?" Ross asked. He noticed her look back down at her menu. Rachel wasn't prepared to tell him the truth just yet. They were having fun and she didn't want to ruin that. She couldn't make him feel bad or even worse, be told that he doesn't feel the same way. "Honestly, I came to my senses. I couldn't not watch my best friend get married." She told him, still not looking at him and studying the menu. Ross could tell there was more. That she wasn't being completely up front about why she was there.

"You sure that was all?" Ross asked.

"Positive." She said finally looking at him again. They sat there looking at each other for a bit. Everything seemed to disappear around them. The other restaurant goers, the music that was softly playing, everything. It was just the two of them. Ross grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Rachel, you know you can tell me if there was more."

Rachel just nodded and looked up as the waiter appeared next to the table. Having them come back to reality. Rachel just pointed at what she wanted, not wanting to upset or offend the waiter if she pronounced any thing wrong. Ross ordered what he wanted and the waiter walked off. Rachel brought the glass of wine up in the air that had been on the table all night and looked at Ross. "To our last night. Tomorrow, we have to get back to reality."

"To our last night." Ross raised his own glass and clinked it to hers. Both took a sip. Ross raised an eyebrow at Rachel who had downed her entire glass. Something was obviously on her mind but he didn't want to pressure her anymore than he already had. "Thank you Rachel."

"For?" Rachel asked confused.

"For coming with me…on my honeymoon. You didn't really have to." Ross told her.

"It's no big deal Ross. Plus, I got a free trip out of your mistake so I win." Rachel smiled and making Ross laugh. He missed that smile. He hadn't seen a genuine smile from her like he had the last couple of days. He was happy to see it back and to see Rachel happy. That's all he wanted. Her to be happy. Rachel made him forget about everything on this trip. Made him forget about the mistake he made. Forget that he was actually suppose to be on this trip with his now Wife. She made him happy. Even through their tough times, they were always there for each other. He smiled thinking about the last couple of days that he has had with her. The memories they had created. The laughter they shared. He couldn't have asked for a better trip. He wasn't even sure it would have been this amazing had it been Emily sitting across from him right now.

Their food came and enjoyed their meal and each others company. Rachel had several glasses of wine before they had to head back up their rooms. Rachel, a bit tipsy, was held up by Ross to be on the safe side.

"I can walk ya know?" Rachel said as she clung on the Ross while they walked down the hallway to their door.

"Really? Because I think you tore my suit Rach." Ross said jokingly.

Rachel stopped immediately, "Oh my god, I did?" she asked as she searched for the hole on his suit.

"No. I was joking." Ross laughed as they started walking again.

Rachel slapped him lightly on the chest playfully, "Jerk," Ross laughed as he tried to open the door with his one hand. When he finally got them inside, he watched as she so graciously stumbled over to the couch. Ross got a couple of aspirin from the bathroom that she had put in there at some point, got her a glass of water and handed her both. "Take this. You won't have as bad of a headache in the morning." Ross said as she took both from him and did what he asked. He sat down next to her and started to play with her hair in a friendly manner.

"I had fun Ross." Rachel admitted as she laid her head on his should. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of head, smiling at the smell of coconut from the shampoo she used on her hair. "Me too Rachel. Couldn't have been a better trip." Rachel lifted her head up and looked at him in his eyes, "Even if Emily had been here?" She asked, scared of the answer.

"Not sure honestly." Ross told her. "Probably not." Rachel smiled as she looked down and played with his blue tie. "Again, thank you Rachel. Thank you for being here for me."

"It's not big deal." Rachel shrugged. She didn't know if it was the wine that made her do it or what but she lifted her head again and leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Ross's. When Ross didn't pull away, she pressed her lips harder against his. Ross couldn't help but smile internally. Rachel wrapped her arms around Ross's neck and deepened the kiss. They continued to kiss each other until Rachel realized what she was doing. She gently pushed him off and jumped up, pacing around the room.

"Shit. Why? Why did we do that?" Rachel panicked.

Ross shook his head and his own panic washed over him. "No idea."

"I'm a homewrecker. I can't do that. I can't _be_ that. Ross, you're married. God, I am an idiot." Rachel continued.

"Rach, calm down." He got up and stopped her movements. "It was just a kiss. Besides, pretty sure I wrecked my own marriage." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Rachel smiled but her heart still sank.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered. Ross brought her in for a hug and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't be. I was just as much apart of that as you were." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her out to look at him. "Stop freaking out. Now get some sleep, we have a long flight ahead of us."

"Right." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She walked to her bedroom door and she remembered, "Uh Ross, Is Monica picking you up from the airport tomorrow?"

"No. I thought ahead and called her as you were getting ready earlier. Told her that I needed to take care of something so I will just see her later on. That I would just take a cab home."

"Whew good. She's picking me up but told her to wait at the pick up area." Rachel put her hand to her heart to slow it down. That was enough panicking for one night. "Night Ross."

"Night Rach." Ross said back as he watched her shut her door to her bedroom. He couldn't help but smile. He touched his lips as he felt them tingle. He missed her lips, her kiss…he missed her. Maybe there was a reason he said 'Rachel' instead of Emily. Maybe it was his heart telling him who he was really suppose to be with. He stood there looking at her door not realizing that she too was also thinking about them. Oh they both were in trouble but it was trouble both would soon realize would be a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel, Ross will be here any minute." Monica yelled out. Rachel had returned from what Monica thought was London about an hour ago. Rachel had met Monica at baggage claim in which Ross had to hide because they couldn't be seen together. Rachel had been unpacking from the trip and putting up clothes for the last half hour as they were getting ready for Ross to return.

"Be there in a second Mon." Rachel yelled back. She was putting up the silk red dress that she had worn to their last dinner. A slight smile came across her face. She couldn't help it. However, the smile faded as she remembered that Ross was married and it wasn't appropriate to have feelings for him. She just couldn't. She was so busy in her thoughts, she never heard Monica come into her room.

"Rach?" Monica said trying to get her attention. "hmm?" Rachel responded still zoned out.

"RACH?" Monica said louder. That did the trick as Monica watched Rachel jump.

"God what Monica. Gave me a heart attack." Rachel said putting her hand to her heart feeling it beat incredibly fast.

"Sorry. I have been calling you for the last five minutes. You okay?" Monica asked rubbing Rachel's back. Rachel just nodded. "This isn't about Ross again is it?" Monica asked worried.

"No. God no! I gave up on that." Rachel laughed nervously as she looked down at her hands and picked at her nails. Monica knew Rachel was lying but she wasn't going to push it. "Rachel, Ross is here." Rachel got up and walked out into the living room where she saw Ross laughing with Joey and Chandler in the kitchen.

"Hey Ross." Rachel said as she headed his way to give him a hug. They hugged each other tightly for a bit before letting go.

"Hey Rach." He answered back lightly. They stood there looking at each other. Monica watched with a questionable look but shaking her head not thinking to much of it.

"So uh, how was Greece?" Rachel asked as she walked around Ross to grab a cup of coffee.

"Uh Rach, its 8 at night. What's with the coffee?" Chandler asked.

"Oh well, I'm still on London time which means its 1am. So its morning for me." Rachel joked as she put down the mug. "So Ross, Greece? How was it?"

"Oh right. It was fantastic. Amazing views, activities were great." Ross explained as he went to sit down at the table in the kitchen. "Amazing company." He said looking intently at Rachel. She just stared back smiling.

"Emily actually came." Joey asked

"What? No. The people in Greece were great." Ross admitted taking his eyes off of Rachel to look at Joey. "In fact, I didn't think much of Emily. Sure, I screwed up but she just gave up. So I'm taking the hint and giving up with her." Ross told the four other people in the room. "Reality is, there is no way Emily would be able to live with the fact that I said another woman's name at the alter. I understand why she's upset. Just wish she would have at least tried." Ross said as he looked down at his wedding band that was still around his finger. Rachel couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that even after his supposed amazing couple of days, he still wanted Emily. But she shook that idea out of head because who was she kidding? Emily was his wife.

"So are you going to call her? Talk to her?" Chandler asked. Ross shook his head and said, "Nah. If she wanted to forgive me and try to work on this, I wouldn't have had to go on my honeymoon without her." Everyone understood.

"Got any plans for the rest of night?" Monica asked

"No. Just to unpack." Ross told her.

"Well then you can stay here and watch a movie with us." Monica said pointing at herself and Rachel.

"Nah, I'm good…"

"Oh come on Ross. Please?" Monica begged. Ross looked at his baby sister and smiled. Then he looked at Rachel who had been silent this entire time. "Would you mind?" he asked her. She shrugged and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Don't mind her Ross. Just spend time with me please?" Monica asked again. Ross smiled, got up and kissed Monica on the forehead. "Of course I will."

…

Several hours later, Ross found himself barely able to keep his eyes open as the third movie he, Monica and Rachel had decided to watch, rolled through the credits. Chandler and Joey had left long ago and from the looks of it, Monica was fast asleep on the couch. He smiled at his little sister and quietly stood up as to not wake her.

"You leaving?" Rachel whispered. Ross had to adjust his eyes but he noticed Rachel sitting in the kitchen area with a glass in her hand. "Yeah. I'm still adjusting to this time zone and it's..." Ross looks at the clock, "3am. So I better get going." Ross grabbed his coat and was about to head out until he heard her speak again.

"Stay here. You shouldn't drive while being this tired and I'm sure Monica won't mind." Rachel suggested. She got up and placed her now empty glass in the sink. She walked towards him and stole his coat from him and hung it back up where it was previously. Ross couldn't help but smile.

"But what about…" He turned his head and made it clear that there was no where for him to sleep because Monica was laying on the couch.

"Take my room. I'm wide awake and since I don't have to go into work today, I can just sleep then." Rachel told him

"I can't do that. What if you actually need sleep Rach?" Ross asked. Rachel just shrugged. Rachel looked up at Ross who was looing at her with his beautiful brown eyes that she could just sink into. They just stood like that for what seemed like forever. That is until Ross yawned big, causing Rachel to yawn in return. Both laughed quietly after they stopped. "Just take the room Ross." Rachel said a little more seriously.

"Alright fine, but you're coming with me." Ross said to her. She widened her eyes. Ross laughed and shook his head. "Not like that you perv. I mean, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before. Simply platonic." Ross suggested. "There's no way I am taking your bed knowing you are out here alone. You don't have to sleep but you can at least lay down." Rachel threw her hands up and surrendered.

"Alright fine Geller." She teased. Ross laughed and both of them headed towards Rachel's room. He pulled the blanket over Monica as they went and followed Rachel inside and quietly shut the door. Rachel went to her dresser and pulled out her "Frankie say relax" shirt. A shirt that ever since Ross gave to her, she cherished. It was her favorite shirt to sleep in and she couldn't help but smile when Ross had given it back to her after their ridiculous fight about giving items back of each others back. That exchange didn't go unnoticed by Ross.

"You still have it." Ross said quietly. Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "Of course. I wasn't lying when I said it was my favorite shirt."

It was Ross's turn to smile. "Glad you still like it." Rachel looked through her dresser again and found another shirt she had forgotten to give back to Ross. "Here. This is yours." Rachel threw at him which he caught. "Uh Rach? I don't have any bottoms…" Ross stopped. To embarrassed to continue.

Rachel laughed lightly. "It's fine Ross. You have boxers on right?" She asked. He nodded and she continued, "Just pretend they are shorts. No big deal." She shrugged off. He smiled as he pulled his black sweater over his head. Rachel couldn't help but have her eyes travel from his face to chest and torso. Man, he's gotten more muscular since the last time she saw him like this, she thought. Involuntarily licking her lips. Ross put the shirt that Rachel had just given to him on and Rachel snapped out of it but not before Ross took notice. He smiled to himself mentally patting himself on the back for actually using the gym membership he and Chandler accidentally got.

Rachel took the shirt she was wearing off and threw it in the basket by her dresser. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped tank top under her shirt so she didn't really need to hide herself much. She slipped on her "Frankie say relax" shirt and looked at Ross who at some point had taken off his jeans and climbed into her bed.

"Ross, gonna need you to shut your eyes or something." Rachel told him grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants from her dresser indicating she was about to be slightly naked. She saw him shut his eyes so she took off her jeans leaving her in blue underwear. What Rachel didn't see was as she was getting dressed, Ross opened one of eyes to peak. He couldn't believe that she was as beautiful as she was. Ross quickly shut his one eye as she finished dressing herself and got into the bed next to him.

"I saw you look." She laughed.

"You saw nothing." Ross teased.

Rachel poked him in his side earning her a giggle for him. "You looked."

He poked her side back, making her laugh as well "You can't prove that." Oh he loved her laugh. He got a mischievous look on his face, having Rachel look scared because she knew what was coming. "Oh no you don't. Monica is sleeping right out there." Ross just nodded and just started to tickle her. Rachel couldn't help the laughter that came out but tried to be as quiet as she could.

"Stop." She laughed. "Stop it Ross." He continued this until she grabbed his hands off of her making both stop their movements. Both had stopped joking and just stared at one another. Rachel still had his arms in her hands so she gently put them down.

"Oh screw it." Rachel said out loud. Ross didn't have much time to react as Rachel had pressed her lips against his. Her lips were still oh so soft and he missed them. He placed his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss. He felt Rachel wrap her arms around his neck bringing them closer. They continued to kiss each other for several minutes, only stopping to come up for air.

Rachel couldn't help but kiss him with so much passion. She wanted, no she needed him to know how she felt about him. Considering he wasn't exactly stopping her, she had the slightest bit of hope that maybe he had feelings for her too. She couldn't help but moan at the feel of his lips traveling down to her neck. Sucking in the place he knew drove her crazy. As he ran his hands under her shirt, feeling her skin, she felt the cold piece of jewelry which brought her back to reality.

"Ross…" she breathed out. "Ross we have to stop." She didn't want to but they needed to talk before anything went further. He grunted in protest but he obliged to her request. She stared at him for a second before shutting off her light. Ross kissed her forehead and they both laid on their back, underneath the covers, starring up at the ceiling.

Rachel breathed out and closed her eyes shut. "God I am so stupid." She whispered. "You're married."

"You keep saying that." Ross laughed lightly. Rachel open her eyes and looked at him. She picked up his left hand and pointed at his finger that had that dreadful band around it.

"You're married." Rachel got up and paced around the room. Ross sat up and just watched her. Let her rant. "I do this all the time. I did it when you were with Julie, Bonnie and now Emily. God I am horrible person." She plopped down at the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean Rachel?" Ross asked generally curious.

"Develop…never mind." Rachel said shaking her head and getting back into bad turning on her side having her back to him.

"Rach, tell me."

"I can't. I promised Monica." Rachel told him. "Ross, I want to tell you. I do but its not appropriate. Not when there's Emily."

"Rachel, I don't think…"

"Ross, you don't want another failed marriage without giving it a try. She's upset. She's embarrassed. Give her time." Rachel told him still starring at the window trying not to cry but failing as she felt one tear fall.

"Rachel, as much as I don't want this marriage to fail especially knowing majority of the reason is because of me this time around, I don't think there is marriage to save." Ross told her. "Rach, we got engaged after six weeks of being together, several of those we weren't even in the same country." Rachel wiped the tears that had fallen so he wouldn't see and sat up to face him, to see if he was being honest. "I love her. I'm not going to lie. Emily was the best thing to happen to me since…" He looked at her and saw her look down as if she was shy. "I didn't want to lose her like I lost you. But I guess there isn't any stopping that." He looked down himself.

"So you aren't going to even try?" Rachel asked, slightly scared of the answer. He shook his head slowly.

"She deserves better." He said not looking at her.

"Can you at least talk to her. Before either of you make a rash decision?" Rachel asked not sure why she was so persistent to help Ross and his wife.

"I mean; I can talk to her I guess. That is if she even answers my calls." They laughed making them look back at each other. "Rach, why do you care so much?"

"I want to see you happy. That's all I want for you Ross." Rachel said as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers gently. "I'm your friend and seeing you as heartbroken as I saw you back at that airport, broke my own heart." She told him honestly.

"You're a good friend Rachel. Even after everything I put you through. You're amazing." He told her squeezing her hand. "Alright well, time of us to try and sleep." Ross said letting go of her hand and closing his eyes. Rachel waited until she knew he was asleep before she gently got out of bed. She stared at him for several minutes before leaning down and kissing his forehead. Heart pounding so hard she swore it would wake him up if she stood near him to long. She left her room and just sat on the chair in living room and silently cried as to not wake Monica who was still in living room. She was letting him go. She had to. She couldn't be that woman who came in between a guy and his wife, no matter who the guy was and how much she was in love with him. She sat there hugging her self holding on to the shirt with her hands that she was wearing and just thought to herself until the morning sun beamed into the living room. She would have to live with the fact that she and Ross ended two years ago.

…

Ross and Monica woke up around nine in morning. Monica didn't ask anything even if she saw Ross walk out of Rachel's room. She figured Rachel had decided to stay out in the living where she found her when she woke up. Rachel was still in the chair she had been in since she left her room around 3:30 in the morning. Monica brought Rachel a cup of coffee which she gladly took since she obviously didn't sleep. Monica sat on the sofa and was soon joined by Ross.

Rachel seemed zoned out and not all there which Ross and Monica caught on to but it was Monica who asked, "Rachel are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Just thinking."

"About?" Monica asked.

"Nothing important. So Ross, you gonna call Emily today?" She asked wanting to change the subject. Monica gave Rachel a strange look but turned her attention to Ross who was just starring at Rachel.

"Well yeah. I was gonna wait until…" Ross started.

"Call now. It's what, two in the afternoon her time. She's up." Rachel grabbed the phone and gestured it to Ross who took the call but cocking his eyebrow at her as he did so. Why the rush, he thought. Rachel watched as he dialed her number. Three rings and no answer. He was about to hang up when he heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily." Ross said looking at Rachel.

* * *

 ** _Yes, I am ending it there. Not the best place but I have had the biggest case of writers block and it was killing me._**

 ** _Oh and why I want to try and get them together soon is because I could not stand Emily. Never liked her so if there is a fast way I could write her out of the story after the next chapter, I will._**

 ** _Thank you guys for reviewing. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can._**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Ross called Emily. From what she gathered, he did what she asked. Ross and Emily were talking things out and Emily agreed to come to New York. However, she would only agree if he moved from his current apartment to one across town that according to Joey, you had to take the train to get to. Inside, it was killing her to watch him try and get back together with Emily but she knew it was the best thing for him. Now all Rachel could do was sit back and let her heart break every time she saw him. Rachel was sitting on the couch looking through her fashion magazine when Monica came through the door. "Hey Rach."

"Hey." Rachel said not looking up from her 'bible'. Monica gave her a weird look, set down her coat and sat down on the coffee table in front of Rachel. She grabbed the magazine from Rachel which earned her a glare.

"Hi." Monica said.

"Uh hi." Rachel said reaching for the magazine that Monica had just stolen only for Monica to pull it out of her reach.

"What is wrong with you?" Monica asked

"Well for one, I don't have that." Rachel said pointing at the magazine.

"Talk to me Rach." Monica said now giving her a sympathy look.

"Nothing Mon. I'm good." Rachel said not looking at her. Monica cocked her eyebrow. She knew when Rachel was lying. One, Rachel was a horrible liar and when she did, she could never look at the person she was lying to.

"Rachel, you're lying." Monica said. "Talk to me."

"You promise you won't judge?" Rachel said sitting up. Monica nodded. Rachel sighed and started, "I still have feelings for Ross. I thought telling him to fix things with Emily would help. That seeing him move on would in some way help me move on. But my feelings get stronger each and every day I see him. Monica, I don't know what to do." Rachel flopped back on the couch.

"Rachel…" Monica pulled her back up to have Rachel look back at her. "It's normal. You two have a history."

"Monica, it shouldn't be normal. We haven't been together like that in over two years. Those feelings should be long gone." Rachel told her. "I just want to be his friend. His friend with normal friendly feelings. Not the one that wants to…"

"Do not finish that sentence." Monica said getting up and walking towards the kitchen. Rachel laughed lightly and followed her.

"Sorry. Monica help me. You have to help me." Rachel's back was to the door and was to focused on Monica to hear the door open let alone see who walked through it. "I don't want to be in love with your stupid brother." When Rachel heard what sounded like a phone hitting the ground, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Please tell me that's Chandler, Joey or Phoebe." She said looking at Monica.

"Sorry sweetie." Monica said giving her a tiny hug and quickly walking out and shutting the door behind her. Rachel didn't move from her position. Her back still facing the person who had just walked through the door. She turned around and looked at him. The shocked look on his face and the phone dropping gave her the idea he heard. She was mentally kicking herself. They could hear a faint female voice calling for him from the phone that had dropped.

"Ross?" The female voice yelled out. Rachel looked at the phone then back up at Ross.

"You might want to answer her." Rachel said pointing at the phone. Ross just stared at her. You could say he was shocked from that confession he heard from Rachel. On any other day, he would be happy to hear those words come from her again. It had been so long. But, today…the day he was suppose to tell her what he and Emily had agreed to in order to have this marriage work, was the most inconvenient time. Ross shook his head, snapping out of his shocked demeanor and picked up the phone.

"Sorry Em. I dropped the phone." He explained not taking his eyes off of Rachel who was doing the same. Looking at him for some answer.

"And it took several minutes to pick it back up?" Emily asked irritated.

"Again, I am sorry. Was totally by accident." Ross told her. "Look I have to go."

"What? Why?" Emily questioned.

"Well, in order for that thing we agreed on, I am going to have to tell her." Ross said. Rachel looked at him confused. Tell her? What on earth would fixing their relationship have to do with her? She thought.

"Alright fine." Emily said angrily. "But don't be with her long."

"Okay." Ross said. Both he and Emily hung up the phone. Rachel wouldn't admit it out loud but she was slightly relieved when she didn't hear him say he loved her when he ended the call.

"So about what you heard…" Rachel started.

"You're in love with me?" Ross asked.

"Ross, I don't know. I'm confused is about the best answer I can give you right now." Rachel told him

"But what about…" Ross said referencing what he just heard.

"Forget that please. Pretend you never heard it." Rachel begged. "So what is it you are suppose to tell me. Or I assume its me you're suppose to tell." Rachel said grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Um…forget about it. I need to go talk to Chandler and Joey." Ross turned around and started to leave.

"Seriously Ross, what is it?" Rachel said sitting down at the table. Ross slumped his head. How was he supposed to tell her now that he wasn't allowed to see her, to talk to her, to be friends with her anymore in order to make whatever it was with Emily work? She went with him on his honeymoon when Emily bailed on him. She was there for him. Sure, there was the whole history thing. And now its even more complicated with Rachel considering the conversation he walked in on. But she was right, he had to at least give it try. And not that he didn't care for Rachel because he did. A lot

Just when he was about to tell her that he wasn't allowed to be friends anymore and break her heart, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and Monica walked through the door.

"I'm telling you, she was checking me out. What girl doesn't check me out?" Joey said. Phoebe, Monica and Rachel raised their hands making Joey plop on the couch.

"So Ross, you were saying?" Rachel said wanting to get back to the conversation they were having before their friends walked in.

"Maybe another time." Ross said walking to the chair in the living room and taking a seat. He just stared at Rachel who stared right back. Monica came up behind Rachel and whispered in her ear, "You okay?" Rachel just nodded her head and got up. She needed to be alone.

"Mon, I'm gonna slip out." Rachel said as she looked around the room noticing that no one was paying attention. No one but Ross who was still looking at her with sad eyes. "Joey, Chandler can I be alone in your apartment for a bit?" she asked

"Sure. It's unlocked." Chandler told her. Rachel grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment.

"Ross what happened?" Monica asked walking to the living. Everyone's eyes on Ross.

"Nothing."

"Not even after you…" Ross just shook his head.

Ross stood up and paced around the room. "Haven't told her. About that, I need to talk to you guys before Rachel comes back."

"Alright we're listening." Phoebe told him, taking a seat on the couch next to Joey.

"So Emily and I are moving in together as you know." Ross looked around the room and saw four nodding heads answering his question. "Well, one condition for her to move back here was that I had to promise not to see Rachel again." Ross told them. Monica's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding right?" Chandler asked. "You can't just not see Rachel." Ross just sighed.

"Well I can't just give up on my marriage either. She's the one who told me to give it try." Ross admitted.

"So her reward for giving you that advice is to stop seeing her. Great gift Ross. Make sure you put a little bow on that knife you stab in her back." Monica said a little angry.

"Look Mon, I agreed to this before I knew about what she said to you." Ross told her. "If I would have known…"

"But now you do. You know this will crush her." Monica told him gently, losing the anger in her voice.

"Maybe it won't. Maybe this will be the one thing that will help her move on." Ross said hopeful.

"Move on from you? Yeah, I don't see that happening." Phoebe confessed.

"Wait, you know?" Ross asked shocked.

"Ross, I tried to stop her from saying anything at your wedding by trying to keep her here. Of course I knew." Phoebe told.

"I am so confused." Joey said not being able to understand what is happening.

"Rachel has feelings for Ross." Phoebe told him.

"Ohh. Yeah that was obvious." Joey laughed as he got up and went to the fridge to get food to eat. He sat down at the table when he found something that looked good and started to stuff his face.

"What are you going to do Ross?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know." Ross answered. He sat down in the chair he had previously left vacant and put his face in his hands.

…

Ross was pacing around in his apartment that was slowly being put into boxes. He did not feel well. The very thought of telling Rachel that he couldn't be friends with her anymore. That he wasn't even allowed to see her was making him physically ill. Especially since he knows how she feels. He couldn't hurt her, not for a second time. His phone was ringing which brought him out of his thoughts. He picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Ross." Emily answered back. "You never called back."

"Oh sorry I forgot." Ross admitted.

"You forgot?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Look I'm sorry." Ross said getting slightly irritated.

"Well, what have you been up to that was more important than talking to your wife?" She asked getting irritated herself.

"Spending time with my friends. I had to talk to them." Ross told her.

"Was _she_ there?" Emily asked.

"No. She wasn't. She left shortly after I ended the call with you." Ross explained as he sat down in one of his dining chairs.

"Good." Emily said smirking.

"Look, about that. I can't do it. I can't just cut her out of my life. It's not as easy as you may want it to be Emily. She lives with Monica, she friends with my friends who have already said they aren't going to cut her out. Its virtually impossible to cut her out. You just have to trust me." Ross finally told her. He never actually wanted to cut Rachel out. Even before the whole agreement and hearing Rachel tell Monica she had feelings for him again.

"That's the thing, I don't." Emily told him, making him drop his mouth.

…

It had been several hours since Rachel left the apartment. She couldn't be in Joey and Chandler's too long. It made her feel…gross. So she ended up down at Central Perk drinking a rather large cup of coffee. Ross walked in after informing his friends minus Rachel about the conditions of Emily moving back, he had to be with his thoughts and had to talk to Emily. He couldn't not be friends with Rachel. When he walked to the counter and order his coffee. Rachel heard his voice and just sunk into her seat. She couldn't face him right now, not after what happened in the apartment. But he saw the top of her head and walked towards her.

"Rachel?"

"Oh hi." Rachel said sitting up. "What uh, what are you doing here?"

"Coffee." Ross said grabbing his cup and sitting down next to her.

"Look, I need to talk to you." Ross said putting his coffee down and held her free hand.

"Ross, if this is about what you heard…" Rachel started.

"It's not. Although we do need to talk about that as well." Ross looked at her. "I've been trying to find a way to tell you this and it has been making me physically ill trying to come up with the words…" Ross told her.

"Ross, you're scaring me." Rachel said now giving him her full attention.

"So remember when you told me that I should do whatever it took to fix my marriage, that I shouldn't give up?" He asked. She faintly nodded. "Well, Emily suggested that one way to help our marriage was…" He swallowed hard "was to not be friends with you." Rachel's eyes widened and felt her heart break almost completely. She let go of his hand and turned away from him, looking down into her cup of coffee, trying to hold her tears back. "So I told her I would." That made Rachel turn completely towards him with a shocked but hurt look on her face.

"You what?" She whispered.

"I told her I would. Until earlier today when I over heard you talking to Monica. When you told her you still had feelings for me, that made it all the more difficult to tell you this let alone go through with it. So, about an hour ago, my marriage is over." Ross finished.

Rachel continued to stare at him with a shocked expression but asked, "Why?"

"Because I have feelings for you as well Rachel. They've never left. I've put them away for my own sanity and for yours. Emily was a fresh start but she wasn't you." Ross admitted to her.

"Wha..what does this mean?" Rachel asked feeling a small tear leave her eye and it travel down her cheek.

Ross took her hands in his and squeezed them, "I'm not sure. I hope it means we start over. Forget the past, be in the present and think about the future." Rachel smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Are you sure about this Ross? I mean you are going through a divorce." Rachel said looking him in the eye

"Never been more sure about anything in my life." Ross answered her and then kissed her again.

"I know that you just got out of a relationship that had conditions but can I ask a favor?" Rachel asked.

"Anything." Ross said

"Can we keep this between us? At least for a while. I know they will be happy but we don't need that pressure on us right now. We are starting over and we don't need questions." Rachel said playing with his hands.

"Of course." Ross smiled at her. "So…wanna help me apartment hunt?" He said making Rachel chuckle.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So sorry for the late update. I got a strong case of writers block. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how I wanted Emily and Ross to break up for good and Rachel and Ross to finally get together. I wanted to put it all in one chapter only because If i didn't, I would forever be stuck. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review as always.** _


End file.
